Mario Bowling
Mario Bowling is a Mario sports game. It is the first Mario bowling game, available for the Wii U. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to actual bowling. The objective remains the same. Each character has specific stats which are: Power, Range, and Accuracy. Power is how fast the ball will travel. Range is how far the ball will travel. Accuracy is how accurate the character is. These stats group characters into four groups: Balance, Power, Range, and Accuracy. Balance characters are well balanced, while Power, Range, and Accuracy characters increase Power, Range, and Accuracy for that character respectively. Each character also has a special ball. If that character throws the ball fast enough it automatically becomes a special ball. These special balls have a variety of effects. Different enemies, such as Goombas, Pirahna Plants, and Wigglers, act as obstacles the player must avoid. At the end the player with the most points wins. Characters After each character is their stats, which includes what type of character they are and their special ball. If their are recolors, they will be in a subsection of that character, *Mario (Balance, Fireball: Leaves a trail of fire the next character must avoid.) *Luigi (Balance, Tornado Ball: Automatically whirls up nearby pins.) *Peach (Balance, Heart Ball: Charms a random character, decreasing their Power and Accuracy.) *Daisy (Accuracy, Flower Ball: Leaves a flower behind as an obstacle, which grows over time.) *Yoshi (Range, Yoshi Egg: Hatches into a Baby Yoshi who gives the new ball an extra boost.) **Red Yoshi **Blue Yoshi **Yellow Yoshi **Pink Yoshi **Light Blue Yoshi *Birdo (Balance, Weird Egg: Confuses a random character, decreasing their Accuracy.) **Blue Birdo *Toad (Range, Mushroom Ball: Increases Toad's Power.) **Blue Toad **Yellow Toad **Green Toad **Purple Toad *Toadette (Range, 1-up Ball: Increases Toadette's Accuracy.) *Wario (Power, Bob-Omb: Explodes when it hits an obstacle or pin, destroying itself and all nearby obstacles/pins.) *Waluigi (Power, Poison Ball: Makes the next character shrink, decreasing their Power.) *Bowser (Power, Bowser Shell: Larger than a normal ball, destroying any obstacles in the way.) *Bowser Jr. (Power, Paintball: Leaves behind a paint trail which causes the next character's ball to slip out of line.) *Donkey Kong (Power, Banana Ball: Increases Donkey Kong's Range and Power.) *Diddy Kong (Range, Peanut Ball: Rolls faster than a normal ball and explodes when it hits a pin, destroying nearby pins.) *Baby Mario (Accuracy, Telepathy Ball: Warns Baby Mario what the next character will do.) *Baby Luigi (Accuracy, Chomp: Rolls in a straight line crushing obstacles.) *Baby Peach (Accuracy, Tiny Heart Ball: Charms a random character, decreasing Accuracy.) *Baby Daisy (Accuracy, Tiny Flower Ball: Leaves behind a flower as an obstacle, starting out smaller but growing larger than a normal flower,) *Toadsworth (Balance, Knowledge Ball: Warns Toadsworth what a random character is going to do.) *Pianta (Range, Coconut: Leaves behind a milk splash which causes the next character's ball to slip out.) *Dixie Kong (Range, Small Barrel: Leaves behind bananas which increase Dixie Kong's Power if touched on her next turn.) *Funky Kong (Power, Rusty Wheel: Leaves behind rust. If enough piles up it becomes an obstacle that gets destroyed after one hit.) *Cranky Kong (Range, Big Barrel: Leaves behind bananas which increase Cranky Kong's Range if touched on his next turn.)